elderscrollsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Los Compañeros (Skyrim)
Los compañeros son un gremio de guerreros, descendiente de los Quinientos compañeros, liderado por Ysgramos, que aparece en The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Características Los compañeros son similares al gremio de luchadores de Cyrodiil, aunque con otro nombre menos genérico. Eorlund, un herrero de Carrera Blanca, asegura que han estado sin líder desde Ysgramor. Eorlund asegura que un anciano llamado Kodlak Melena Blanca actúa como heraldo, pero que no ha habido ningún líder real desde Ysgramor. El hecho de que no tienen ningún líder oficial toma énfasis en su nombre. Si le preguntas a Torvar "¿Quién manda aquí?" antes de unirte, él responderá "¿quién manda dónde? Yo mando de mí, y tú mandas de ti". Primeras impresiones Aela la cazadora, Farkas y Ria están entre los personajes más importantes de este gremio, reunido en Skyrim. Aparecen por primera vez en Granja Pelagia, fuera de Carrera Blanca luchando contra un gigante. Puedes ayudarles a matarlo, si quieres. Ya sea ayudándoles o no, Aela iniciará una conversación contigo, invitándote a ir a Jorrvaskr. Jorrvaskr Jorrvaskr es el edificio que actúa como sede de los compañeros, localizado en el lado oriental de Carrera Blanca. Su interior sirve para su alojamiento, tanto como para comer como dormir, contar cuentos de valor, y ocasionalmente pelear. Jorrvaskr sirve como base de la Forja celestial, una antigua forja cuyas armas y armaduras especiales se fabrican con el mejor acero de Tamriel. Una vez que el personaje se une a los compañeros, puede usar también esta sala como su casa. En la pared sur de la sala de aguamiel hay un área especial, creada para mantener los fragmentos de la Wuuthrad. Uniéndote a los compañeros Si les ayudaste en la batalla contra el gigante, o al menos estabas presente, los compañeros se dirigirán a hablar contigo. Si no, ve a Jorrvaskr, en Carrera Blanca, y habla con los miembros hasta que uno de ellos sea Kodlak. Vilkas se opondrá a tu unión, pero Kodlak lo tranquilizará y le ordenará que salga a entrenar. Después del entrenamiento, Vilkas tendrá que localizar a Eorlund Melena Gris, herrero mayor de Carrera Blanca, con el fin de afilar tu espada y aprender más acerca de la hermandad. Después de hablar con Eorlund te pedirá que le traigas un escudo para Aela, para que pueda estar con su esposa, que está de luto. Una vez que esto se lleve a cabo, puedes completar algunas misiones secundarias antes de convertirte en un verdadero miembro del gremio. El círculo Los compañeros tienen un secreto. Algunos de ellos son hombres lobos y, como tal, el gremio está en conflicto constante con una banda de cazadores de hombres lobo conocida como la Mano de plata. Durante una de las misiones relacionadas con la compañía, el jugador estará bloqueado en una pequeña cámara. Desde allí, el jugador será testigo de cómo Farkas, rodeado por los miembros de la mano de plata, se convierte en hombre lobo. Después de ver esto, el jugador tiene la opción de preguntar a los miembros del círculo "¿Qué se siente al ser un hombre lobo?". Ellos se negarán a responder y podrán atacar si les preguntas demasiado. Después de completar más misiones para los compañeros, Skjor y Aela te invitarán a ser un hombre lobo. Si lo deseas, participarás en una ceremonia especial en la que contraes licantropía, lo que te permite transformarte una vez al día. Participar en la ceremonia oficial hace que seas parte del Círculo. Si no lo eliges, no podrás seguir con las misiones principales de los compañeros. Misiones Principales *A las armas *Muestra de honor *La mano de plata *Honor de sangre *Venganza pura *La gloria de los muertos Secundarias *Criminal huido *Exterminio de animales *Golpear el corazón *Herencia Familiar *Ídolos de Hircine *Mano de obra contratada *Misión de rescate *Problemas en Skyrim *Pureza *Recuperación *Robar planos Miembros *Kodlak Whitemane : Harbinger and Circle Member *Aela The Huntress: Circle Member, Expert Trainer (Archery) *Farkas : Circle Member, Expert Trainer (Heavy Armor) *Vilkas : Circle Member, Expert Trainer (Two-Handed) *Ria *Skjor : Circle Member *Athis : Expert Trainer (One-Handed) *Vignar Grey-Mane *Njada Stonearm : Expert Trainer (Block) *Torvar *The Dragonborn (After the completion of Take Up Arms) The following people work for the companions, though are not technically members. *Brill (Friend of Vignar) *Eorlund Grey-Mane (Smith for the Companions) *Tilma the Haggard (Caretaker of Jorrvaskr) Logros de:Die Gefährten en:The Companions Categoría:Facciones/Skyrim